Magicians,Spirit Detectives, and The Shikon No Tam
by Novocaine Addiction
Summary: Hullo! The final battle is over and the IY gang is goin' to Hogwarts this year! And so are the SD, from YYh. You tell me the pairings... rated for potty-mouths and some violence later on... Could you also help me with a title? -.-;
1. Default Chapter

TRF: Ung... do I have to?  
  
Kagome: Yes, or they can't read this.  
  
TRF: But why?!  
  
Kurama: Please, just say it already.  
  
TRF: *smiles* Ok Kurama-kun! I don't own YYH or IY!  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting up with old friends, and making new ones!  
  
--With Kagome--  
  
Kagome smiled as she walked into the Leaky Cauldron. "Excuse me," she said to the older man behind the bar, "May I get a room here?"  
  
The man gave her a toothless grin. "Just a moment..." Kagome nodded and sat at a table in the corner, staring at the Shikon no tama in her hand. She winced at the memory of the final battle.  
  
His Kazaana had swallowed Miroku. Kohaku, who had his jewel shard removed shortly afterward, killed Sango. Kagura had brutally murdered Koga, ripping his body apart with her wind. Inuyasha had gone into a blind rage after Kikyo was killed (again), and lunged at Naraku, only to be decapitated in mid-air by an invisible youkai. Shippo, thankfully, had been left at Keade's village. Kagome was pissed, to say the least.  
  
Kagome loaded her bow and took aim. "Naraku!" she had shouted. "You deception and manipulation ends NOW!" She released the arrow, and it flew towards Naraku, shining like a shooting star, just as Kagura released her wind attack. Naraku had somehow dodged, but Kanna's mirror, now full, rebound the attack and it slammed into Naraku's back, killing him instantly.  
  
Kagome was brought out of her memories by four young men and a woman walking in. Kagome sensed a demon aura, and two hanyou auras, but there was one that felt like... death...  
  
Kagome shrugged and followed the old man, who had motioned for her to do so, up the stairs and into room number 12. "Here is your room miss..."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Kagome. Just call me Kagome..."  
  
The man nodded. "Here is your room Miss Kagome. Just let me know if you need anything..."  
  
Kagome nodded and closed the door. After setting her backpack down she lay down on the bed and fell asleep.  
  
--With the boys and the girl ^^--  
  
After the dark-haired girl left, Botan turned to the boys. "Remember, keep a low profile. Now spiritual or demonic powers. We are here to recruit new detectives, but you are not to show any power, so I've taken the liberty of hiding your powers..." She turned around and smiled politely to the old man, who had just come back down the steps. "Excuse me?"  
  
The man smiled. "Let me guess, three or five rooms?"  
  
Botan looked at the boys quickly and sweat dropped seeing Yusuke and Kuwabara engaged in a glaring contest. "Five please."  
  
The man smiled again and went back up the stairs. "Here are your rooms." He unlocked rooms 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17.  
  
They each bade him a 'Thank you' and went into their rooms: Botan to 13, Yusuke to 15, Kuwabara to 17, Kurama to 14, and Hiei to 16.  
  
--Kagome's room/dream--  
  
"Midoriko-sama?" Kagome said in shock. "Is it really you?"  
  
Midoriko smiled gently. "Yes, little one. I am here to give you a gift."  
  
Kagome blinked. "A... Gift?"  
  
Midoriko chuckled. "Yes. You are the jewel's true protector, but you will need help with this task... Who are your closest friends from the Sengoku Jidai?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment." Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Keade, Kagura, Kanna, Inuyasha, Rin, and Sesshoumaru... Why?"  
  
Midoriko smiled secretively. "They are here to help you now. The monk, exterminator, taiyoukai, old miko, and wind user will teach at your new home... The kitsune kit, void, and ningen child are now enrolled students... Wake up.. They are here... Wake up, little one!"  
  
Kagome frowned. "Wait! My new home? What do you mean?!" It was useless. Midoriko was fading and Kagome could feel herself waking up.  
  
--Down stairs--  
  
All of the fore mentioned people (see Kagome's dream) were following Tom, the owner, upstairs. Kagura and Kanna shared room 11, Sango, Shippo, and Rin shared room 10, Miroku and Inuyasha shared room 9, Keade had room 8, and Sesshoumaru took room 7.  
  
Kagome had stepped out of her room just in time to see Shippo, who now looked to be eleven, about to enter his shared room. "Shippo-chan? Is that you?"  
  
The boy looked at her, they tackled her in a hug. "KAA-SAN! IT'S YOU!"  
  
Everyone else looked out of their rooms to see what the commotion was all about. (Btw, the Weasleys, Harry, and the Grangers are filling up rooms 1 through 6... Just so ya know... But they're all in Diagon Ally right now...)  
  
Rin, seeing who it was, join in the heap of laughter and tears, crying out, "ONEE-CHAN!"  
  
Sango, Kagura, and Kanna also joined them on the floor. Keade, being the ever so grandmother like person, helped Kagome up and embraced her gently. "We have missed ye child..."  
  
Miroku dropped all of his dignity and embraced her tightly. "Indeed. We have all missed you very much, though Inuyasha would never admit it." He received a hit on the head and a "Feh!" from Inuyasha for that statement.  
  
Sesshoumaru, no longer cold and uncaring, embraced her as well, then stepped back and smirked. "Rin has been moping since you left... I'm glad we found you..."  
  
Kagome smiled as tears of happiness welled up in her smoky-blue eyes. "I'm so glad that you're all here!"  
  
A young woman, seeming to be Kagome's age, walked up to them, her blue ponytail bouncing slightly. "I really do hate to break up this happy reunion, but perhaps you could do this in one of your rooms? My friend Yusuke is throwing a fit because you woke him up..."  
  
Kagome sweatdropped. "Erm, yeah. That's probably a good idea... Wait. Yusuke Uramashi?"  
  
The blue-haired girl nodded. "Yes, do you know him?"  
  
Kagome smiled evilly. "Very well. Which room is he staying in?"  
  
"Room 15..."  
  
"Thank you!" (Another little note, everyone in the IY group went to his or her rooms except Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Sango... Ok, enough of my annoyingness-ness...)  
  
Kagome snuck over to room 15, set Shippo and Rin down and winked at Botan and Sango. "He's my cousin, but he hasn't seen me since we were eight." She banged the door open and sat on the bed, coincidentally on Yusuke's leg. "Konnichi wa Yus-kun!"  
  
Yusuke was now extremely confused. "Who the hell are you?! Botan? Who the hell is this girl?!"  
  
Botan shrugged, mentally laughing to the point of tears. "I don't know.... She says that she knows you..."  
  
Kagome made tears well up in her eyes and flung herself at Yusuke, sobbing into his chest. "D-don't tell m-me that you've forgotten all of the f-fun we had t-together!" Kagome smirked, but kept acting like she was sobbing as Yusuke's friends came to the doorway and saw them in such a compromising position.  
  
The tall ugly one gasped. "Urameshi! You're cheating on Keiko?! I'm gonna tell!"  
  
Yusuke groaned. "Kuwabara! You idiot! I don't even know this girl!"  
  
Kagome looked up at Yusuke with a tearstained face. "You've got another girlfriend?"  
  
Yusuke groaned again and stood up, almost knocking Kagome off the bed. "For Kami's sake! I DON'T KNOW YOU!!!"  
  
Kagome bowed her head and began laughing silently, like, Botan, Sango, Shippo, and Rin were doing behind the others.  
  
Yusuke, mistaking the action or more crying, softened. "Don't cry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Kagome finally gave in and burst out laughing, but Yusuke didn't find any of this amusing. "WHAT THE HALL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!"  
  
Kagome just collapsed in a heap of helpless laughter. "You should see your face, Suke-kun!"  
  
Yusuke blinked. "No one calls me that except for... KAGOME-CHAN?!"  
  
Kagome stood up and wiped away her tears. "That's my name!"  
  
Yusuke growled lowly. "That wasn't funny Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome snorted and pointed at the two giggling children and the two hysterical women. "They obviously think it is!" Kagome hugged Yusuke tightly and pulled away with a wink. "So who are your friends?"  
  
Yusuke sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "Oh yeah. The big stupid one who just left was Kuwabara... You should remember him."  
  
Kagome grinned. "Didn't I break his arm once?"  
  
Yusuke laughed at the memory and pointed at the short guy. "That's Hiei, but don't expect him to talk... He's like an ice cube."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango and winked, making the Tyijia burst into laughter again. "We know someone like that."  
  
Yusuke just rolled his eyes and motioned towards Kurama. "And that's Suuichi Minamino, but we call him Kurama."  
  
Kagome smiled and bowed politely. "It was nice to meet you all, but it's been a long day and I'm tired. Konban wa minna-san."  
  
Yusuke smiled and hugged her again. "G'night, Kagome-chan"  
  
Kagome smiled and returned the hug. "Night Suke-kun." Kagome heard Yusuke growl and walked out of the room, helping the two women stand and picking up the two children.  
  
Botan smiled. "Good night Kagome-chan! By the way, I'm Botan."  
  
Kagome smiled at her. "Good night Botan-chan." She turned to Sango. "So which room are these two gonna be in?"  
  
Sango grinned. "Yours... They seen to have a death grip on your shirt."  
  
The two women smiled and Kagome opened her door, with much difficulty. "See you in the morning, Sango-chan."  
  
Sango nodded and went into her room. Kagome lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep, surrounded by the warmth of the two children and the blazing fire.  
  
--With Kurama--  
  
'That Kagome girl is quite beautiful you know...' Youko's voice whispered into Kurama's mind.  
  
'I have to agree with him, Kurama. Kagome is definitely beautiful...' Suuichi said into his mind.  
  
Kurama sighed. 'But she couldn't accept us... We're not a whole person... No one could love an incomplete person...'  
  
'She fell in love with a hanyou didn't she?' Youko said, his voice full of disgust.  
  
Suuichi smirked. 'Again... I have to agree with him... Is this girl fusing out souls somehow?'  
  
Kurama sighed again. 'Bakas...'  
  
Youko smirked. 'But dear Kurama! You are the best of us... Suuichi and myself... You can't deny it...'  
  
Kurama rolled over and stared at the fire, but Youko's sensual voice floated through his mind again. 'You want her... We all do... You can't deny that you were jealous of the ningen when she hugged him... Even if they are relations...'  
  
Kurama bit back a growl and smirked. 'If you keep me awake much longer, I won't be able to start working our charm on her in the morning...'  
  
Youko's voice immediately receded into Kurama's mind, and he dozed, dreaming about the beautiful girl.  
  
--Next Morning--  
  
Every one was up and moving, though some were very unhappy about that, and all of the introductions were made. Now everyone was in Diagon Ally getting his or her supplies. The girls, except for Botan who went with the guys, and Shippo had split off from the guys and were at the robe shop, but Sesshoumaru went directly to the bookstore. The rest of the guys and Botan were now at the Quidditch store. Let's watch, shall we? *Imaginary camera zooms in.*  
  
--Quidditch store--  
  
When they entered the store, Botan immediately went to the display for the new Fireball display. Yusuke rolled his eyes and went over to the counter to ask what Quidditch was, while the rest of the guys did... guy stuff.  
  
When Botan turned to go to the counter, she bumped into someone on accident. "Oh! I sorry!" said the person. Botan looked up at the person and blushed brightly. He had unruly black hair, stunning green eyes, similar to Kurama's, and had a lean build. He offered a hand to her.  
  
Botan took his hand and immediately began apologizing. "I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me?" She put on her best puppy-dog face.  
  
The boy laughed. "It's ok! I was to interested in the Fireball to pay attention either." He smiled warmly, causing Botan's blush to darken considerably. "My name's Harry Potter."  
  
Botan smiled in return. "I'm Botan Rei. It's nice to meet you Harry."  
  
Harry looked thoughtful. "You know, normally girls don't come to this store... Why are you here and not at the robe shop?"  
  
Botan huffed indignantly. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't be interested in flying!" She stomped to the counter muttering about 'Hypocritical boys,' but put on a polite face and talked with the storekeeper about the price of the broom.  
  
The man looked at her and grinned. "Well, little missy. We normally don't get young girls like you in here, so this is a pleasant change. How does thirty galleons sound?"  
  
Botan looked in her moneybag and faked sadness. "I don't have enough after getting the rest of my supplies... I only have twenty galleons...'  
  
The man sighed. "Well, I can't make a lovely girl such as yourself have such a long face so... I'll only charge fifteen galleons and seven sickles."  
  
Botan smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!"  
  
The man smiled. "You'll have it in a week... Just after school starts... But Each Fireball is made accustomed to the owner so I'll need you to fill this form out. Send it back by owl within the next few days. The sooner we get it, the sooner you get your broom!"  
  
Botan took the paper and slid the allotted amount of money over the counter. "Then you'll have it by the end of tomorrow!" She and the man exchanged smiles again and she turned away from the counter.  
  
Harry looked at Botan and blinked. "How did you get the price down so much?"  
  
Ron, who had come in just in time to hear the price negotiations, looked at her as if she were a goddess.  
  
Botan smirked coldly. "Because I'm a girl, dear Harry..." She brushed past them and went to the robe shop to join the rest of the girls. Harry grinned and thought about the blue haired girl. She was definitely someone he wanted to get to know.  
  
A guy his age, with long red hair, brought him out of his thoughts. "If you want to get to know Botan, you have to be polite. After all, the Grim Reaper deserves respect."  
  
Harry blinked again as the man and his friends left. 'Grim Reaper?!'  
  
--The Robe shop--  
  
Kagome smiled as Kagura and Sango made a fuss over robes for Rin. Their letters had said for everyone to have dress robes, so the two women took the liberty of picking robes for Rin and Kanna. Kagome had immediately noticed a rode made of emerald green satin, which had small foxes printed all over it, and immediately grabbed it for her son.  
  
Kagura looked up at Kagome and smiled. "So which color would look best on Rin: Pink and red or light blue and dark green?"  
  
Kagome looked at Rin and grinned. "Pink, with a red sash."  
  
Sango smiled triumphantly. "Ha! I told you so!"  
  
Kagura just pouted and went to find the perfect robe for Kanna.  
  
Kagome looked at all three children, who now had the robes tailored for their size and held back an 'aw', knowing that they didn't like that. "You guys look so wonderful!"  
  
Rin and Kanna both smiled, while Shippo was pouting. "Kaa-san? Do we really have to wear these? I feel like I'm wearing a dress!"  
  
Kagome laughed at her son's antics. "Don't worry. You can wear shorts under it if you like." After receiving a grateful smile from Shippo, Kagome went to find her self a robe. Kagura had found a red one with white wisps of wind on it, and a light pink sash, and bought it, as well as robes for during school hours. Sango had found a black one with purple beads all over it, and a dark purple sash, and bought that, as well as some work robes and Rin's things.  
  
Kagome smiled as she found the perfect robe. It was a black robe, with red roses covering it and a silver sash. She grabbed her other work robes and paid for them all, as well as Shippo's.  
  
The girls each took a child's hand and led them to the wand shop. An hour later, they emerged, each now equipped with a wand. They went through and got everything else that they needed, but Kagome hung back at the bookstore.  
  
She looked at a certain book. It was large and the cover was a deep blood red, with silver lettering. I read: "Demons and Apparitions; everything you'll ever need to know..."  
  
She knew that Sango had bought the same book, but she felt drawn to the book, so she bought it and turned to leave. As she walked to the door, a girl with bushy brown hair walked into her.  
  
She smiled and helped the other girl up. "I'm sorry 'bout that..."  
  
She girl smiled. "It's partially my own fault. I'm Hermione Granger!"  
  
Kagome shook her hand. "I'm Kagome Higurashi... Well, see you on the train to Hogwarts!" She ran to catch up with her friends, leaving a baffled Hermione.  
  
Hermione blinked. "How did she know...?"  
  
--At the ice cream shop (forgot the name -.-;) the next afternoon--  
  
Kagome sat outside under one of the striped umbrellas with Shippo in her lap as the two ate ice cream, and she grinned. "I know you've been following me, Kurama-kun. You can come out of the shop now..."  
  
Kurama walked over and sat next to her with a smile. "It looks as though I've been caught. Oh well..."  
  
Kagome chuckled as Shippo stood up and whispered something to Kurama. Kurama in turn whispered something that made Shippo look very pleased as he sat in Kagome's lap again.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the two. "What are you two foxes planning?"  
  
Kurama hid his shock as Shippo answered. "Nothing kaa-san! We were just talking about... guy stuff!"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Alright... I'll believe you... for now..."  
  
Kurama chuckled lightly and winked conspiratorially at Shippo. "Better be careful! She might figure us out!"  
  
Shippo just laughed and the three continued to eat their ice cream.  
  
--With Botan--  
  
I sighed as I walked back to the Emporium (the pet place -.-;). I looked down at my tight blue jeans and black Hard Rock Café tank top that Kagome had picked out for me. I sweatdropped. Why had I let her talk me into wearing this? I looked up and bit back a groan. Harry, his friend Ron, and a girl were there buying food, so I decided to at least be polite to the girl.  
  
I walked up to them and bowed with a smile. "Hello! You must be Harry's friend, Hermione!"  
  
They all looked shocked and Hermione smiled. "Yes, but how could he tell you about me? Do you know him?"  
  
I smiled and winked. "Of course! We met in the Quidditch store. We bumped into each other rather unexpectedly. By the way. I'm Botan Rei!"  
  
The girl smiled brightly. "You must be one of the new students from Japan, but what a strange name... Isn't the Japanese spirit messenger's name Botan?"  
  
I sweatdropped and smiled secretively. "I'll explain later... Are you staying at the Leaky Cauldron?"  
  
She nodded and I brightened up. "Good! I'll explain and you can meet the other girls from Japan! This'll be great! Kagome has a big enough room for us all, and even if it isn't, we can also use Sango's room!"  
  
I noticed Harry staring at me more than once as Hermione helped me pick a pet, and I pointed this out to her, sending her into a fit of giggles.  
  
I smiled at the man behind the counter and batted my eyelashes. "How much for this hawk?"  
  
The man looked me up and down. "Four galleons, seven sickles..."  
  
I smiled prettily and slid the money over the counter. "Thank you sir." We walked out the door and Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
She gasped for air. "How did you do that?"  
  
I smirked and whispered. "Thousands of years to practice... I'm the one they call the Grim Reaper... But please don't tell... I've lost more friends that ways..."  
  
Hermione squealed. "For real!"  
  
I nodded and laughed. "For real."  
  
I smiled and waved at the three familiar people ahead. "Kagome-chan! Kurama- kun! Shippo-chan!"  
  
They smiled as Hermione and I sat next to them. "Hello Botan-chan!" Kagome said enthusiastically. "Hello again Hermione-chan!"  
  
We all talked for a while, but I couldn't help but notice how every time Kagome and Kurama's eyes would meet, they both blushed, though barely noticeable, and Shippo grinned evilly. Hm... Maybe it's time to play matchmaker...  
  
--My incoherent babble--  
  
Hullo all! Today on MIB (lol), our special guests are; Kagome, Sango, Kagura, and Botan!  
  
Kagome: Hi!  
  
Other girls: *sweatdrop*  
  
So... what did you four think of the chapter?  
  
Kagome: I liked it... But I don't wanna be paired with Inuyasha in this... He's a backstabbing two-timer!  
  
O...kay... Oo... What about you Sango?  
  
Sango: I like it so far, but who will I be paired with?  
  
That cute little koorimi... *avoids Hiraikotsu* What about you Kagura?  
  
Kagura: Hn... As long as I'm not in that bastard's (Naraku's) service, I don't care...  
  
Ok... Botan?  
  
Botan: *giggles* I love it! Especially Harry staring at me...  
  
*sweatdrop* Ok then! Well, I'm at a total brain cramp for all of my fics... So could you lovely ppl help me out some? Anyways, five reviews and I'll update, so... TOODELOO!!! 


	2. A strange train ride

TRF: Hullo!!! Before you guys hurt me I have one thing to say--  
  
Inuyasha: Well get on with it wench!  
  
TRF: *pouts* Kagome! Inuyasha's being mean...  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha! SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *bang* Damn it...  
  
TRF: Anyways... As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... I don't own the IY cast, YYH cast, or HP cast... but I do own this fic so I get to be evil to Inu-chan whenever I feel like it! BWAHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Inuyasha: Uh-oh... *hides pathetically*  
  
~Last time on... Whatever this fic is called~  
  
I smiled and waved at the three familiar people ahead. "Kagome-chan! Kurama- kun! Shippo-chan!"  
  
They smiled as Hermione and I sat next to them. "Hello Botan-chan!" Kagome said enthusiastically. "Hello again Hermione-chan!"  
  
We all talked for a while, but I couldn't help but notice how every time Kagome and Kurama's eyes would meet, they both blushed, though barely noticeable, and Shippo grinned evilly. Hm... Maybe it's time to play matchmaker...  
  
--Today... (September 11 ^. ~)--  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked down the stairs with Sango, each holding a child. Shippo stirred and looked up at Kagome. "Kaa-san? Do we have to go to school today?"  
  
Kagome smiled gently and smoothed Shippo's hair. "Yes Shippo-chan, but this school will be fun! You get to learn magic, and maybe someone there will help us control our special powers." Shippo nodded and fell back asleep.  
  
Sango, who was carrying a sleeping Rin, looked over to Kagome. "Um... Kagome- chan?"  
  
Kagome looked at her. "Yes, Sango-chan..."  
  
Sango smiled. "I forgot to tell you that when I was reincarnated... I became a miko..."  
  
Kagome smiled brightly. "That's wonderful!"  
  
Sango nodded. "And Keade-baa-san has agreed to help us harness our miko energy!"  
  
Kagome smirked. "My obaa-san, who will also be at Hogwarts as a teacher, has already helped me with that, as well as my spirit energy!"  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. As the two got downstairs they noticed a young girl with red hair sitting with Hermione. Kagome and Sango walked over to them and sat down.  
  
Kagome smiled. "Morning Hermione-chan! This is my friend Sango"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Morning Kagome, it's nice to meet you Sango. This is Ginny, Ron's little sister."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Hello!"  
  
Kagome smiled and a rather loud bang was heard upstairs, followed by Botan stomping down the stairs. Sango laughed. "Let me guess... An early morning wake up call courtesy of Miroku-san?"  
  
Botan nodded and plopped into a seat between Ginny and Sango. "That man really needs to learn some control, or he might be going to the Reikai earlier than scheduled!"  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Hermione laughed, but Ginny looked confused. "Where's Reikai?" she asked curiously.  
  
Botan smiled and explained about the Reikai. Ginny, looking a bit shocked, squeaked. "Y-you're the gri--"  
  
Botan covered Ginny's mouth. "Yes, but don't worry. I'm not scheduled to take you until you're well into your eighties."  
  
Ginny visibly relaxed just as her mother came rushing down the stairs. (Let's just say that she already knows the IY and YYH groups cause I'm feeling particularly lazy at the moment...) "Come on girls. Make sure your stuff is all together! We're taking Floo powder to the new fire place at the train station!"  
  
All of the girls rushed upstairs and made sure all of their stuff together, then went back downstairs with their trunks and pets. (Sorry, but you'll find out what pets they have on the train...) Kagome and Sango headed for a compartment in the very back, leaving Shippo and Rin with Kagura and Kanna in the front.  
  
Kagome smiled as they sat down. "So what do we do now?" She set her black fox on the seat where Kilala was and faced Sango. She was about to say something when the door opened.  
  
A guy with spiky black hair and a white star in the front stood in the doorway, looking a bit annoyed. "Hn. Have either of you seen Kurama-san?"  
  
Kagome grinned. "Hello to you too, Hiei-kun. He's in the compartment across the hall."  
  
Hiei nodded and closed the door.  
  
Kagome turned to Sango with an evil grin. "So... Who do you like Sango-chan? Hiei-kun or Miroku-san?"  
  
Sango blushed brightly, but was saved by the door opening once again. A tall boy with a pale, pointy face and sleek. Platinum blonde hair, stood in the door way, flanked y to gorilla-like boys.  
  
The pale boy smiled charmingly, and waved the other two boys away. "Excuse me, but all of the other compartments are full... May I have the pleasure of sitting with you two beautiful ladies?"  
  
Kagome caught Sango's blush darken, and smiled at the boy. "Of course! Who could refuse someone so charming? I'm Higurashi Kagome, and this is Tyijia Sango."  
  
He bowed and kissed each of their hands. "I'm Draco Malfoy... It's a pleasure to meet you both."  
  
Kagome, noticing that the two animals are in the seat next to her, pretended to pout. "You'll have to sit next to Sango-chan... Not fair..." She mumbled the last part just loud enough for them to hear. Kagome mentally smirked as Sango started talking to Draco.  
  
Kagome stood up and waved. "I'm going to find Botan-chan. Toodeloo!" Kagome winked at Sango, who glared in return, then closed the compartment door behind her.  
  
--Kagome's Point of view--  
  
I walked through the train, looking in windows for a glimpse of blue hair. I smiled as I saw that Botan was in a compartment with Yusuke and two other boys that I don't know. I opened the door silently and caught a snatch of their conversation.  
  
"Yusuke-kun, I know that she's your cousin, but you haven't seen her in ages. Can we really trust her?" the boy with blue and aqua hair asked.  
  
The boy with orange hair grinned. "But if she's anything like Urameshi-san, she'll be a great addition to the team! I just hope she isn't as hard headed as him..."  
  
Yusuke growled. "Watch it Jin. You have no idea about how evil my cousin can be."  
  
I shut the door just as quietly as I had opened it, and fell into Yusuke's lap, surprising them all. "So Suke-kun," I said conversationally. "Who are your new friends?"  
  
Yusuke's eyes widened. "Well... The one with the orange hair is Jin Kaze and the one with the blue and aqua hair is Touya Kori. And please don't call me that!"  
  
I laughed and looked at Jin. "You're a wind youkai..."  
  
Jin looked at me in astonishment. "H-how did you know that?" He asked me in his strong Irish accent.  
  
I smirked. "I have my ways..." I looked at Touya. "And you are an ice youkai..."  
  
Touya just nodded. I glared at him though. "Why did you say that you might not be able to trust me?"  
  
Touya grinned. "Because we don't know you and Yusuke-san hasn't seen you in ages, so he can't know much about you..."  
  
I just raised an eyebrow and looked at Botan. "So Botan-chan... Why is the Grim Reaper going to a school for magic?"  
  
Botan smiled brightly. "I can't tell you anything except that it as an assignment from Yusuke-kun's boss and I have to follow him, being his assistant and all..."  
  
I looked at Yusuke. "Suke-kun? How come you never told me that Botan-chan is your assistant?"  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "I dunno..."  
  
I shrugged. "Whatever... I'm gonna go find Kagura and make sure that my most likely hyper son hasn't killed her..."  
  
Yusuke looked at me with a shocked expression. "He's your son?!"  
  
I smirked. "Yes. Shippo is my son... I'll explain later..." I stood up and walked to the door. "Well. It was nice meeting Jin and Touya, but I have to check on Kagura... Toodeloo!"  
  
I closed the compartment door and down the hall to where I'd left Shippo. I opened that door and the first thing I noticed was that Rin and Shippo were missing. I looked up at Kagura, who was curled up in a ball, and Kanna, who was picking up chocolate wrappers. "Kanna-chan? How much of their chocolate did they eat?"  
  
Kanna looked up at me. "All of it... Harry-kun has them..."  
  
I smiled gratefully. "Thanks." I quickly sped down the train halls and skidded to a halt at the compartment where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and two other people were. I walked in and grinned. "Harry-kun? Kanna-chan told me that you have Shippo and Rin..."  
  
Harry turned around and grinned, pointing at Ginny and a blonde girls laps. "They're sleeping..."  
  
I smiled and sat down between Harry and Ron. "So... Who are these two?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "This is Luna Lovegood"— She pointed at the blonde girl— "and this is Nieville Longbottom." She pointed at the boy sitting next to Hermione.  
  
I smiled warmly at them. "Hello! I'm Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Luna looked out the window. "It's time to get off the train now..." It was true. The train was slowing down, so Ginny and I each woke up one of the two sleeping children.  
  
-- M.I.B.--  
  
Hullo! Instead of asking the cast about what they like about the chappie, I'm gonna start replying to reviews!  
  
--Lifeless-Kanna-- Yup, and it get really confusing sometimes... -.-; And I am honored and pleased to say that you're my first reviewer! Yay!  
  
--Kurama and Hiei's lovable miko-- I ish honored that such a wonderful author would compliment my fic!  
  
--Wouldn't You Like To Know-- Well... You'll just have to read and find out!  
  
--Fire Kitsune Goddess— Thank! And it's ok... I have a title now.  
  
--Kiki-- Thank you so much for the title idea!  
  
--toomucanime -- Ok, this is my fic and the Fireball is a new style of broom. It's faster and sleeker (if that's possible)  
  
--oddgirl-- Sorry that I'm not using your title... I hope that's ok...  
  
--megmul2000 -- Thanks! That's ok and I'll need it! Lol  
  
--ko-- Oky dokum pokum joe (Yes... I'm very weird...)  
  
--writerlover101-- Yup! Did that on purpose... Hiei ans Fluffy will come in soon enough... when I fiure out a good role for them... And thank you!  
  
--BloodRoseOTDemon-- Thank you!  
  
Welp... That's all of the reviews... Btw, you guys tell me the pairings. When a pairing reacher 50 votes (only one per reviewer) that pairing will be set in stone for the rest of the fic...  
  
Toodeloo! 


	3. Note

Hey guys,

Sorry I never got around to posting this sooner , but I'm putting this kind of notice up on all of my stories. This particular notice is to inform you that this story will not be continued. I have either lost interest in the plot-line, or simply decided that I dislike the story to much to attempt a re-write. In any case, if anyone wants to take over this story, send me a private message so I know, and have at:

-Heather


End file.
